


I H8 U But Dat Ass

by ElloMenoP



Series: Card Prompted Porn [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloMenoP/pseuds/ElloMenoP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Brotp Scout & Pyro, but I honestly think Pyro would not get along very well with our obnoxious runner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I H8 U But Dat Ass

Pyro rushed at Scout swinging his fists in full throttle, he wildly threw punches that missed by miles, pushed and grabbed at Scout’s shoulders, chest, and face. All of these actions achieved nothing, if not just to further his frustrations with the runner. He had no real complaint about accidentally bumping shoulders in the narrow hallway, his rage had been building over time, a room full of combustable gas faced with a lit match. Months and years of dealing with Scout’s obnoxiousness, his loud, rude attitude, and knack for stealing Pyro’s kills had finally come to combustion. 

 

Uncontrollable animosity took over and that is where Pyro failed. He had no training in close fighting, whereas Scout was a self taught scrapper that could counter a Heavy if he wanted. The results of his explosion were worse than any punch Scout could have thrown, he was being laughed at.

 

“You call that a punch? Jeeze my fifth oldest brother’s a fairy and he punches better than you.” Scout looked too gleeful, like Smissmas had come early. Even taken off guard, Scout had no trouble blocking the Pyro’s flailing hits. He imagined that this must be what his older brothers felt when dealing with an overly rambunctious Scout in their youth. It seemed that Scout’s laughter and mockery were only fuel to the flames.

 

Pyro tried again, harder and more erratic. It forced Scout back a few steps, but the hand that grasped and stretched the front of his cotton shirt was no real threat, neither was the other hand that was formed into a fist messily jabbing at Scout. At most, this was an annoyance, Scout tried to get Pyro into a sleeper hold, twisting both of their bodies close together, but the fire starter was uncooperative. Scout still had a grip on the top of Pyro’s gas mask when he finally pushed him away.

 

When he stood back it was with Pyro’s mask in his hands. No one had ever seen the Pyro without his mask, not even Spy. And the reveal was completely disappointing. Pyro had no scars, no burns, he was of no alien origin, nor was he actually a woman, he was just some boy, slightly older than Scout and of some hispanic heritage he could not identify without help.

 

The only aspect of the Pyro’s appearance that Scout actually cared about was the look of pure rage carved into his face. “Aww, did that piss you off?” He jeered, and inspected the mask with an unimpressed gaze. “I really expected there to be a reason you’re such a weirdo, but now that I know you _choose_ to be some mumbling freak I got no qualms about really hitting you back,” Scout dropped the gas mask to the floor, “so quit while you’re ahead.”

 

With his mask stripped away, his shield gone, Pyro did not feel vulnerable or shame he felt his rage heighten and boil over, but unlike earlier, it was focused, something he could channel. He lunged at Scout with full determination.

 

The runner hit the concrete floor with a thud and felt a sting in his right elbow as it scraped against the rough floor. Pyro was surprised he managed to knock Scout down and wrap his hands around the little idiot’s neck to choke the living daylights out of him.

 

Pyro’s lips moved slightly in some silent mantra that got louder and more pronounced the longer he squeezed Scout’s neck. “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU.”

 

He watched Scout’s eyes bulge and water, he gleefully squeezed harder hoping the runner’s skin would turn a deep purple. He felt better, but not by much, even when being choked to death Scout was annoying. _Why did he have to have so much air in his lungs?_

 

Death and respawing didn’t matter to Scout, he didn’t care that his trachea was probably being crushed, all he cared was that he didn’t lose to Pyro. Fighting for air, he thrashed and kicked beneath the other, clawed at his face trying to dislodge him. In a last ditch effort, Scout brought both fists to each side of Pyro’s head, boxing his ears and making the maniac retract in pain.

 

In the few seconds that Pyro took to rub away the soreness, Scout clasped his own neck, sucking in large gulps of air, and prepared for an offensive strike. Relief filled his lungs and his ego, he wouldn’t let Pyro get the best of him. With the fire lover sitting back on his midsection instead of leaning forward Scout used his weight to shove the mumbling freak backwards and straddle him in return. He raised his fist and gave the dark skinned boy two good punches that made his nose bleed. Scout leaned in close and said lowly, “How’d ya like that, mumbles?”

 

Pyro prickled all over. After the choking, Scout’s voice sounded like sandpaper, gruff and dark and it made Pyro’s insides clench. He felt irrationally angry over Scout’s change in voice and he couldn’t place why. He didn’t have time to ponder the complexities of his own mind though, because Scout had grabbed him by the front of his suit to pull him forward and slam his cranium down onto the concrete floor.

 

He groaned out in pain and Scout, with his voice still scratchy, responded, “Told you to quit didn’t I?”

 

Pyro groaned again and shifted beneath the other man, trying to dislodge him, but he had no notion of how to achieve this. His efforts were essentially pawing at the Scout, throwing his hands up to block the runner’s punches while struggling beneath him. In some instinctual reflex he reached a hand under the Scout’s thigh with every intention of lifting him off his body.

 

He did not mean to cup the Scout’s muscular ass, let alone squeeze the flesh between his fingers. It was like earlier in the hallway when they bumped shoulders, he never meant to attack the Scout but something wild in him took over, directing his closed fist at Scout’s jaw, and now his open palm to Scout’s posterior.

 

From above, Scout stilled, more shocked to be felt up by the mumbling freak than to see him unmasked. Pyro was more anxious than shocked, if Scout was beating him down for throwing a punch what would he do now that he had groped him? He was panting, looking up at the runner unable to predict his next move, he felt the blood from his nose trickling down his chin and he removed his hand from Scout’s ass. 

 

Scout’s lips twisted into self-satisfied smirk and he asked, “Is that what this is about?” His voice never sounded so alluring, it was throaty and full implications that Pyro wanted to explore, but not under these circumstances. Suddenly, Scout was laughing. “Shit man if that’s all you wanted you could have just asked.”

 

It was said too smugly to be taken seriously. “I don’t!” Pyro snarled and tried to wiggle away from the runner. “I don’t want you!”

 

The second he struggled Scout was bearing down on him again, his hands griped Pyro’s shoulders to prevent him from leaving. He licked his lips and said, “Somehow I don’t believe you.” Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to Pyro’s, uncaring of the trail of blood in his way. The kiss wasn’t sweet, it was brutal, it reflected the fight they just had, each trying to force the other to submit. In the end, Pyro lost just as he had in the fight, with Scout’s tongue shoved into his mouth and fingers gripping his shoulder blades.

 

When he pulled back from the kiss Scout had a smear of blood on his upper lip and down the right side of his mouth. He laughed at that and it made Pyro angry once more, a crimson flush blossoming over his bronze skin.

 

Scout mistook it. “Aw, you’re blushing,” he mocked, “that’s sweet really it is.”

 

“Fuck you,” Pyro spat back. 

 

Scout smiled and said, “I did say all you had to do was ask.” And he began rubbing his growing bulge against the Pyro’s, causing them both to twitch under their clothes. Scout was good at dry humping, he wouldn’t just thrust his hips forward he’d move forward and in a long circle with a force of pressure that made Pyro press up against him, but still desire more of the runner. Yet, he was angry with himself he shouldn’t be enjoying the Scout’s actions, not while he still looked so smug. 

 

He should throw the Scout off of him, grab his mask and walk away while he still had some shred of dignity left. Then Scout guided Pyro’s hands back to his ass, he placed them firmly where his ass just started to curve and said, with his voice still gruff, “Have at it, you freak.”

 

Pyro couldn’t help himself, he couldn’t resist running his hands up and down Scout’s perfect ass. He was eager to do anything and everything to that behind, so eager he forfeited another piece of his shield, stripping his thick gloves as quickly as he could. Once his hands were freed he cupped the Scout’s cheeks gently through his pants and ran his hands all over the man’s hindquarters.

 

The flesh was tight and Scout’s thighs were powerfully firm, yet his cheeks still had give to them, fleshy and responsive to the light spank Pyro gave one. He longed to strip Scout and see his rear in full glory, he wanted to spank, bite, kiss, lick, pinch, he wanted to bury his face in Scout’s cheeks and spend his night worshiping it. He bit his lip and bucked up against Scout at the thought of having him bent over, his tush on display for the Pyro’s pleasure. From above, Scout responded by moving faster in his humping and becoming more vocal.

 

“Oh fuck.” It was a breathy whisper that didn’t quite match the Scout’s hard and quick thrusts. “You an ass man huh?”

 

It was the truth, obviously, but Pyro wanted to be stubborn, even this far in with Scout on top of him, shoving his face between the neck of his suit and kissing his throat. “Just shut up will you?” He hoped he sounded like he was in control, like the moan that escaped him wasn’t a result of Scout’s teeth scraping his jawline. 

 

“You want me to be quiet? Well why don’t you get out of that suit and give my mouth something to focus on?” Scout reached for the zipper on his suit and Pyro couldn’t bear to move his hands from Scout’s ass to stop him. “But I bet that’s not your thing, nah, I bet you’d rather have my ass than my mouth.” 

 

Pyro was on the brink, with Scout’s gruff voice in his ear and his hands slipping between his suit and skin, with own his fingers digging into Scout’s sweet backside and his cock rubbing against Scout’s between layers of clothing. 

 

“You probably don’t even wanna fuck my ass, you’d rather just grind your cock between my cheeks, that’d be enough for you wouldn’t it?” Pyro gripped Scout’s backside hard and pulled him as close as possible, stilling him while he thrust up once, then twice, and then came in a rush. He was probably leaving finger marks on Scout’s ass with how tight he was gripping him as he tensed, only his hips snapping forward while releasing hot, sticky cum in his suit. 

 

When he finished, he let go of that perfect ass, panting and sweaty. One look at Scout and he was ashamed of himself, he hurried to push the runner off of him and leave. Scout easily toppled to the side and Pyro could see the bulge of Scout’s erection under his pants.

 

“You’re a lot quicker off the field,” Scout laughed with a hand down his front. “Now what about me?” Pyro was too humiliated to respond, being attracted to Scout, even if it was just his ass, was bad enough, but cumming from dry humping? He felt like a hormonal teenager. 

 

He pulled his mask back on in a hurry to hide his face, grabbed his gloves and walked as fast as he could without it being considered running. He should have just ignored the Scout earlier, shouldn’t have left his room. Down the hall Scout called out, “Fine, you gotta buy me dinner first anyways, I’m a classy guy!” Inwardly, Pyro groaned but then he rejoiced, the next few days were going to be awful, but the next few nights would be glorious. He knew the feel of Scout’s ass now and that was victory to be celebrated nightly in bed with a box of tissues and a bottle of lotion.

**Author's Note:**

> What's really underneath Pyro's mask? ello-meno-p.tumblr.com


End file.
